


Planet Bros

by BuddyWritesFic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic
Summary: Alternate universe where some of the Primarchs land together instead of alone. Fulgrim and Konrad land on Nostramo together.
Kudos: 15





	Planet Bros

“Good morning, Dad! Did you sleep well?”

Kal Tauron’s young, large, cheerful physician’s assistant greeted him with a hot cup of recaf, a warm bowl of nutri-paste, and a dataslate.

“Good morning, Fulgrim.” He accepted the cup first. “Yeah, I slept well. Did you?”

Fulgrim nodded, although it was clear from the state of the office that he’d been up most of the night organizing. “Ms. Artax and Mr. Gricol are stable. Ms. Artax isn’t absorbing her vitamin D supplements well, so I increased the dosage. Ms. Glasdottir self-discharged against medical advice, but I scheduled an appointment tomorrow at three so we can re-pack the wound. Oh! And Konrad has a report to make, too.”

He scampered from the room and returned with his brother, who was equally young, equally large, and significantly less cheerful. He dragged behind him an adult man with his hands and feet bound and a sack tied over his head.

“Go ahead,” Fulgrim coaxed. “Tell Dad what happened.”

Konrad gestured to the man. “Found him outside with a gun. You said not to kill them, so I didn’t.” He took a las-pistol from inside his coat and set it on the table. “Here’s his gun.”

“I. Uh –” Dr. Tauron was not sure how to respond to this, having had only a sip of the recaf. “Thank you for sparing him, Konrad,” he said after a moment. He reached out a careful hand to pet the boy’s hair. “I’ll have a talk with him.”

“I’ll take everyone’s vitals while you do!” Fulgrim chirped.


End file.
